clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Petey K
Petey K is a member of the Penguin Band. He currently plays the guitar, but has also played the piano, triangle, kazoo, ukulele, and accordion. He is classically trained. For a while, Petey K and the rest of the Club Penguin Band were not able to be seen wandering on Club Penguin as a meetable character, until Music Jam 2008 where he signed backgrounds at the Back Stage. He is normally found with 1 or 2 other band members during parties and events. During 2013 he was first found playing an Electric Blue Guitar in Club Penguin's second music video for their second song, Anchors Aweigh. Trivia *He loves coffee and pizza. *If he wasn't a musician, he would be producing the music that goes into other penguins' igloos. Ironically, he still does, because the Penguin Band produces most of the music in Club Penguin, including the ones in igloos. *His name is extremely similar to British comedian Peter Kay. However, no recognizable connection has been found between them except that Petey K likes jokes, but that may just be a coincidence. *At the Penguin Play Awards, he claims that he made the music for Fairy Fables. *He says his accordion is a limited edition version ordered from the Penguin Style. *His accordion is different than the one given out at the 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party. *His sunglasses look exactly the same as the Aviator Sunglasses on his player card, but it looks like a scuba mask or diva sunglasses while he was giving out his backgrounds. *According to the Club Penguin Times, Petey K used to work in the Pet Shop, this is the same as Franky so they may have know each other. *According to the Club Penguin Sticker Album, Petey K also plays the triangle, kazoo and the ukulele. *In the video Anchors Aweigh, he was playing a blue guitar. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is most likely to start a food fight. *He used to be the Penguin Band's accordion. **Nowadays, he plays the Blue Electric Guitar. *His signature makes a face, with the two "o" like letters on the top as eyes, the "P" looks like a beak, and the line in it looks like a smile. *He cracks a lot of jokes, and targets most of them at G Billy, much to G Billy's dismay. *In Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! on the dedication page, Petey K states that he loves the smell of burritos at midnight. List Of Performances *Valentine's Day Celebration, Dance Club, February 2006 *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (not a performance or a real character, eating lunch) *Wild West Party, Dance Club, July 2006. *Opening of the Lighthouse, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day 2007, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Kickoff Party, Beach, June 2007. *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Wild West Party 2007, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day 2008, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (not a performance, a real character). *Penguin Play Awards, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, March–April 2009 (not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg, July 2009. *Music Jam 2009, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 17–26, 2009 (not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg, July 2010. *Music Jam 2010, Rooftop, on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, June–July (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011. *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Epic Show, July 2012; Performed on every server every 20 minutes. (Also meetable during Construction) *The Fair 2014, at the Park Entrance, February 2014. *Music Jam 2014, at the Main Stage, July 2014. *The Fair 2015, at the Park Entrance, May - June 2015. *Music Jam 2016, at the Snow Forts, November 2016. Gallery Petey K's In-game Avatar Petey K's Old Look In-game..png|Petey K's old look in-game Petey K's New In-game Look.png|Petey K's new look in-game Petey K's Player Cards Petey k's card.png|Petey K's old Player Card Petey K Playercard New.png|Petey K's New Player Card Clothing Item 1921.png|Petey K's Newer Player Card Petey K (Penguin Band) Backgrounds Juatinanoth.jpg|Petey K's (Penguin Band) first background new penguin baand.PNG|Petey K's (Penguin Band) second background Frankybg3.png|Petey K's (Penguin Band) third background Petey K Signature Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old Signature Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new Signature Petey K on buddy list Screenshot 1577.png Screenshot 1579.png Petey K while Offline.png|Petey K while Offline Others CPWIKIPETK.png|Petey K as seen in his current player card Petey K name.png|Petey K's old look Image:PC3 PeteyK.png|Petey K while playing the piano in Penguin Chat 3 peteykbio.png|Petey K in the Club Penguin Times Peteykiceberg.JPG|Petey K performing at the Iceberg Petey K Bio.png|A biography of Petey K PenguinBand3stamp.png|Petey K's old stamp Petey K stamp.png|Petey K's new stamp Petey K 2233.PNG|Petey K performing at the Iceberg with his band during the Music Jam 2011 PeteyKAnchorsAweigh.png|Petey K as seen in Anchors Aweigh. peteyK.png|Petey K playing his accordion Petey K ingame.PNG|Petey K playing his accordion PeteyK2013.PNG|Petey K playing his guitar CLIKME.png|A face in Petey K's signature Penguin Band12.png|Petey K's new outfit Petey K Reading Papers.png|Petey K reading papers See also *Club Penguin Band *Cadence *Rockhopper *Franky *G Billy *Stompin' Bob *Famous Penguins *Music Jam 2011 Category:Penguins Category:Penguin Band Category:Meetable Character